<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Sex by birdcages7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493271">Phone Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcages7/pseuds/birdcages7'>birdcages7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Hot, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcages7/pseuds/birdcages7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm stuck sharing a room with my cousin and this is the only time I've been alone in a week. They’re gonna wake up soon and want breakfast before we go visit the market. Please work with me here babe," Steve spoke a little hushed, like maybe he would wake someone up if he spoke any louder. Billy stared at the ceiling for a moment, his brain foggy with heat before it all clicked.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Steve really called him for this? At five in the morning? They hadn't actually been apart long enough to try phone sex yet. Usually if either was desperate enough the other was only a few hours away. Even when Steve got sent on business trips it was never for more than a week at most. There hadn't been a real need to try it yet. But hell, Billy was willing if Steve was!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Part Five: Releasing Urges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy had known heat, he grew up in California after all. Was used to the sun beating down on his small shoulders as he ran from street to street, beach to beach, wave to wave. Was used to that swaying feeling that would come over him if he stayed out of the shade too long around midday. Was used to the bare soles of his feet being burned from hot concrete and blistering sands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indiana in a heatwave was something else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>California was built to be hot. Was built for the sun. There's water everywhere, places to hide inside if it got too much. Inevitably someone would pop a hydrant down the street and that would be the whole day. But Indiana was built for the cold. It was built for crisp fall mornings and thin sweaters and raincoats. It was built to keep the heat in, not let it out. The old buildings look beautiful but being stuck in one, with no working air conditioning, was a nightmare Billy was living through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside had hit just over 100 degrees. Everyone had been sent home from work because it was becoming a dangerous problem. All the news talked about was this heatwave that seemingly wasn't about to end anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Billy was stuck on his couch, literally, laying out in front of a slowly oscillating fan that creaked with every slow semicircle. It wasn't cooling the room at all, just pushing hot air around, but it was even more torturous to have it off. All the cold beer and water bottles in the world wasn't touching the heat prickling his bare skin. Rolling cans over his chest only did so much and the small store many flights below had sold out of ice bags by 9am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Steve was around it would be different. His building had a pool in the basement. His place had working air conditioning. Apparently. Must be nice, walking into an ice cube. Living in a freezer. Rolling around with the peas and carrots in the bottom of the drawer. Cuddling up to Otter Pops like great solid pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy had started to drift off to that thought when the phone rang. Moving an arm up to grab it from the table behind him was hell but he managed, warm air being pushed into a new stretch of skin. More sweat forming and dripping down into the material of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hargrove…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Bill!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy frowned at first but then smiled at Steve's voice, bright and cheerful, and checked the time from the clock on the wall. "Hey. What you doin' up? Ain't it like, five in the mornin' over there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had been whisked away for a three week vacation, back to Italy to see his family. Really it was just his mother and cousins and aunts in some vineyard near Florence that one of them owned. It sounded nice, but was a family affair, no matter how much Steve protested on Billy's behalf. It would have been a treat to get a vacation, especially to Europe, but Billy could live without it. He wasn’t too mad about the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>being left behind</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. At least not this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is but, I miss you…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve sounded far away, echoey. He was but it wasn't helped by the international line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What time is it there?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like, almost eleven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh huh. And what are you doing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy looked around, the tv on in the corner but it was too hot to pay attention to it. Even the phone was starting to stick to his ear and the palm of his hand. He worried for a small moment it would melt and he’d be stuck peeling avocado green off the side of his face somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just, hangin' out I guess?" He shrugged to himself. "There's been a heatwave so I'm off work ‘till it cools down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh huh, but, what are you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing</span>
  <em>
    <span>?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Lying on my couch?" Billy frowned confused at the ceiling. Surely Steve had better things to do in Italy than call him at five in the morning? Especially with what the call must be costing per minute. He heard a small sigh through the receiver, maybe annoyance. Definitely a small amount of irritance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm stuck sharing a room with my cousin and this is the only time I've been alone in a week. They’re gonna wake up soon and want breakfast before we go visit the market. Please work with me here babe,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve spoke a little hushed, like maybe he would wake someone up if he spoke any louder. Billy stared at the ceiling for a moment, his brain foggy with heat before it all clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve really called him for this? At five in the morning? They hadn't actually been apart long enough to try phone sex yet. Usually if either was desperate enough the other was only a few hours away. Even when Steve got sent on business trips it was never for more than a week at most. There hadn't been a real need to try it yet. But hell, Billy was willing if Steve was!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh uh, well, I'm layin' here in my boxers. Cause it's so hot and all." He started idly rubbing his chest, all slick with sweat, as if someone Steve could see it from thousands of miles away. Ran his hand down his stomach to the waistband of his briefs, hooked a thumb inside. He was only wearing them so his ass wouldn’t stick to the material of the couch and make a weird sweat stain. And if anyone were to come to the door. He didn’t want to have to use energy he didn’t have pulling pants on. "What about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm naked in the kitchen thinking about how good you look sucking me off."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus. Alright, let's go then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy let a deep noise rumble from his throat. He did like being on his knees before Steve. Had just had such a nice cock and wasn't afraid to just let Billy play with it. Sometimes just idly rubbing him hard through his pants during a movie. Sometimes just laying in bed, Billy's head on Steve's hip, just rolling his tongue wet as possible over hard velvet, placing slick kisses over the head. Steve's hand in his curls, trying not to tug as each little kitten lick and gentle suck pulled Steve closer and closer to the edge, seeing how long he could last this time. Or, when Billy was really feeling it or Steve had a particularly hard frustrating day at the office, feeling every inch possible slide in and out of Billy's throat. Sometimes holding his head down with no protest other than his body choking. Feeling Steve's hands on the back of his neck, firm but knowing he wasn't in any real danger. They both knew Billy loved it. Feeling that cock pulse and throb on his tongue and further back. Tasting musk and salt. Being let go so Billy could breathe deep and horse, still connected through thin strands of spit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy's own cock twitched in his briefs. Shit, okay this was starting to happen. He tried to let his mind forget about the heat surrounding him in a disgusting bubble and just focus on the fantasy. On Steve's gorgeous dick. Unfortunately all the way in Italy and not right here right now ready to be adored on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you know I love your cock baby. It's a thing of fuckin' wonder." Billy moved his hand to cup over himself through the thin material and squeeze, hissing a little down the line at the self imposed pressure. "Fuck baby, how did you ever keep it contained in gym class?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled deep in his ear. Billy heard birds chirping in the background, what was probably a chair squeaking just a little with movement. Steve shuffling. Getting comfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well it didn't have all that much attention before you came along."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? That's a shame. Shoulda been a king with that thing between your legs." Billy kept teasing himself just thinking about it, amongst other things. Squeezing and rubbing his palm at the base of his cock, still through his briefs, fingers spreading as he grew hard at images filling his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled again before letting out a different noise. Still just as deep but with intent. A small groan. Oh that was hot. Fuck to even imagine what he was doing in some Italian kitchen, probably all sunkissed and glowing from the European summer, his family upstairs still sleeping. Probably groggy from too much wine. Was Steve maybe still feeling the effects? He did enjoy a glass or two on vacation…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's not what I want though…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No? What do you want baby? What did you call me for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy heard a small whine through the line, all breathy and high pitched. His hand was probably working that magnificent hard cock, twisting and giving every inch equal attention just now. Just having fun. God it made Billy's mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Want you to fill me up. Been thinking about it for days..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did the trick. If Billy hadn't been hard before he sure was now, kicking his briefs down to his ankles with more energy he'd exerted all day doing anything else. His cock jumped free before falling forward against his stomach with a soft slap. A hand was quickly around it, starting to stroke with a slow rhythm to build it up, shifting his body on the couch to give the phone a better angle to just balance between his shoulder and the cushion beneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? You miss me that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmhmm… miss you all the time but, god I need it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think you should tell me how, then maybe you’ll get it..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed like he was being pulled into a dream. There was a gentle thump, maybe the phone hitting the wall as he moved around again, finding a better spot. Whatever he was doing in reality was probably a lot tamer than what Billy could imagine. Pants around his ankles being cast in early sunlight, probably right in front of a huge window facing beautiful scenery. Hard and eager and flushed for sure. Maybe already starting to drip just a little. A single bead rolling down his whole length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just… shit I want you to fuck me on my stomach Bill. All fours. I just…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t need to say anymore. Really he could keep going and going until Billy just about popped, but Steve sounded needy. Needed someone to take care of him like that. Needed a firm hand between his shoulder blades, pushing his slightly golden body into the mattress. Needed his full ass pulled up and legs spread and Jesus. It was a lot. Billy worked himself a little faster, squeezing and giving attention to all the right spots. Steve wanted him to have control? Okay, that's exactly what was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta get yourself ready first. Think you should finger yourself so I can watch.” Billy let his eyes close as he talked. “Get that hole nice and sloppy for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, yeah...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve panted before there was the unmistakable sound of sucking. Not loud enough to be lude but it was there. He was really going to do it. Billy’s dick kicked hard in his hand. The line crackled a little, probably the phone being moved again, before small moans started emanating from the other side. Whines and pants were swimming in Billy’s head. Steve probably had his feet up on the chair now, spread wide for no one but the Italian countryside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“H-how many?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh at least three darlin’. We both know I’m thicker than you.” Billy just worked the head of his cock for a moment, rough thumb rolling over his slit sending delightful shivers everywhere, one of his legs threatening to fall off the couch like he was presenting too. God he missed Steve. More moans came through the phone, bitten off but not as soft as before. He was really going for it. “That what you were missin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh huh, fuck, yeah. Yeah Bill. Can I touch it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy laughed warm, voice deep from being so turned on. He’d completely forgotten about how hot it was outside when his brain was now on fire in the best way possible. “Not yet. Gotta go longer than that. You’re gonna be walkin’ around all day you think I don’t want you to feel it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus. Fuck I wish. Wish you were here right now. There’s so many places we could...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy smirked at that. Had Steve been scoping the place? Working himself up to this for days maybe? Looking at every darker corner or empty room, even behind long flowing curtains for places they could hide and sit on each other’s laps? A louder moan jolted Billy from those thoughts. Steve was definitely biting his lip. He was naturally loud so this must have been a real challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh shh baby. You don’t wanna wake up the whole house with your slutty noises, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy didn’t get an answer. The fact he didn’t sent a jolt through his body. Did Steve want to be caught? This was a new development. One Billy could very much get on board with. His cock started drooling in agreement, making Billy’s hand slick. Adding to the noise and the glide and the fantasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you do huh? God you’re more desperate than I thought. Lettin’ everyone know how much you wanna get dicked. You can touch if you let me hear. Wanna hear my baby fallin’ apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very specific noise Steve made when he got his prostate played with, Billy had learnt. He started off with deep gasps, like he was coming up for air after being underwater for too long, then rolled into a long moan that came from his chest. Begs and cries for more, harder, faster don’t ever stop. God it was heaven to listen too. And it was happening over and over again. Billy had to let himself go for a moment or he was about to come right there, that tight coil sneaking up on him fast when he wasn’t paying attention. Steve sounded especially desperate with his own hand, like it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, ah-ah, I wish, I wish this was you. Feels so fucking good. C-can you roll me on my side? ‘S tighter that way. Wanna see you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy couldn’t even imagine what kind of position Steve was in on this chair but God that request falling from such an urgent tongue was incredible. He started to wonder if he could come from just hearing and visions alone. His balls certainly felt tight enough that it was possible. He reached down to play with them, gently squeezing and rolling as he talked, the fantasy completely taking over. Just Steve laying in his bed, that flush high on his cheeks, body half turned so his shoulders were still on the mattress but facing up now. Hair all over the place and eyes dark as they stared up like Billy was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, just hold your legs outta the way. Fuck you’re always so tight for me huh? Pretty little hole all mine.” He moved his hand back to his cock, made a tight fist and started thrusting up into it, letting the breach of his fingers take him to Steve, fingers slick with pre like that ring of muscle would be right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always yours. Only yours. Please. Please. I need it. I need you. Just use me. ‘S all I’m good for.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve’s words were starting to run, stapled together with moans and groans he was just letting fly now. Apparently past the point of caring. God if only Billy was there. He’d pull Steve to the floor and fuck him hard like an animal like he was clearly craving. Bury his cock deep inside that perfect body and ruin good marble. Pin his boy down with hands and kisses. Fuck him sensless forever. Rut and thrust and come so deep Steve would feel it for days. A secret just for them. Walking around some Italian market, picking up fruit with innuendo covered lips. Both knowing the peaches they were currently eating weren’t half as juicy as Steve’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus, Billy was close again. He was certain Steve was too. Just needed one last push past the point of no return. Billy let his hand fly over himself, no turning back now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is. My perfect dumpster. You gonna milk my dick for all it’s got? Yeah you are, ‘cause you love it. ‘S all you want. ‘S all you need. Just carryin’ me around in you all day like it’s nothin’. You gotta hold it though. Think you can do that? Just hold it ‘till I can get my tongue in you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise Steve let out was nothing short of exquisite. A long, unbridaled moan from somewhere deep down. His long leg was probably twitching, it sounded like a twitcher noise. He moaned Billy’s name down the phone and probably up to the ceiling or the wall or whatever Steve was currently facing. Billy wasn’t far behind, groaning behind his teeth as he came over his fist. Some spurting up to his stomach to paint around his belly button in puddles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both just panted for a while, coming down together like they would if they were sharing the same room. Either side by side or a tangle of sweaty limbs. That was probably Billy’s favourite part. The shared afterglow. Getting to look over at his partner and see his dumb, blissed out smile. His whole body blooming. Currently all Billy could see was his tv playing a rerun of Dallas. He closed his eyes again to live in the dream just a moment more. If he stayed willfully ignorant he didn’t have to get up yet. Didn't have to deal with the cum drying far too quick on his skin, making those spots tight. Didn't have to deal with moving and walking through the sludge of heat to get to the shower. Steve chuckled warmly from the kitchen. Billy could focus on that. On Steve’s face in his mind’s eye. That dopey little grin, eyes drooping quickly and threatening to fall asleep sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck. God I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Feel free to call for stuff like that again huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh trust me, I think my aunt is going to get one hell of a phone bill before I come home,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve chuckled again, getting his breath back to normal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, um, you’re still okay to pick me up from the airport right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be lucky if we make it out of the parkin’ lot.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://bird-in-a-cage.tumblr.com/">Tumblr page.</a> Come ask me stuff! Headcannons more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>